moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaji
Khaji Stardust, known by his stage name Sparkletroll, is a troll mage and bard. He is known for his dazzling performances and his activism for a united Azeroth. As a mage he is skilled in illusionary magic but lacks in combat prowess. He founded the entertainment company, but disappeared without a trace after Deathwing's Cataclysm. He has since returned to Azeroth for the feast of Winter Veil. Early Life Khaji was born on the Broken Isles, in the South Seas during the time of the Darkspear's refuge. His mother and father were lost during Zalazane's attacks on the Darkspear Tribe, and he was taken in by the Horde as a runt. He would live his childhood in the Orphanage of Orgrimmar, and migrate to Quel'thalas once the elven kingdom allied with the Horde. As an adolescent he was stationed in Tranquillien and frequently visited and did street performances in the capital of Silvermoon. Due to his natural affinity to arcane magic he would be accepted at one of the less prestigious houses of magic. During this time he fashioned himself the name Startusk, but his elven peers would call him Stardust until it remained. Of his youth in Silvermoon, Khaji would style himself as a "Murder Row-urchin", and stated that his time with the elves became one of his most important influences during his early years as a street performer. Years later, as a bard he managed to establish himself within the haughty Sin'dorei society, not as an outsider but as an emergent and cultural figure linked to the Horde. Sparkletroll Khaji's flashy performances would gain the attention of goblin records mogul Fitz Sharp, who signed him under Rapture Records. This allowed Khaji to fabricate a proper stage performance and release his first proper record, Sparkletroll, which sold fairly well in Quel'thalas and the Steamwheedle territories. His performances at Gadgetzan, Ratchet, and Wayfarer's at Silvermoon sold out in a matter of days to crowds of goblin, troll, and elf youth. His second and third singles "Goblin Gold" and "OG Sparkleswag" received heavy radio play in Kezan as well. Loa of Love After the success of his first release, Khaji followed up with Trade Prince of Trolls, which was a massive success within the Horde. Both the songs "Major Nogg" and "Cruising (the ley lines of your heart)" were hits in Alliance taverns and Dalaran. These were songs of hedonism and cultural rebellion, a stand-up against the Horde's iron will. During this time he performed in the bands Sen'jin Gryocopter (with Irinyes Cursebreaker) and Velvet Alchemist (with Peregrine Summerscorn). His next release, Loa of Love, reached number one in the Steamwheedle Billboards. It was during these days that Khaji's trendy popularity peaked within the Horde. There were rumors that Khaji's contract with Steamwheedle, which included musical performances, Horde propaganda, and merchandise rights like "Khaji-Cola", was unfavorable with Bilgewater's monopoly on the entertainment industry inside the Cartels. The Bilgewater Cartel was, after all, allied with the Horde during this time. The troll's life became wildly scandalized in goblin tabloids and he even suffered an attack from a vicious fanatic. It is believed that the Bilgewater Cartel put a failed hit on Khaji and that, alongside the turbulent times following Deathwing's destruction, was the reason Khaji disappeared NEEDED. Politics and activism Khaji has declared his support to Thrall's Horde, and actively aided the war relief efforts alongside the Brokenhorn Circle during the Wrath of the Lich King. He also aided in the retaking of the Echo Isles. He fled Deathwing's attack and took refuge in Winterspring for a time alongside his bandmate and business partner Peregrine. There was also an adventurer's report stating he was seen in the halls of Dire Maul. Discography *''Sparkletroll'' *''Loa of Love'' (Ratchet Records) *''The Troll Who Sold the World'' *''My Mojo'' *''Trade Prince of Trolls'' *''A Spell of Glamour'' *''Ley Lines of my Heart'' *''Mana-tapped'' *''OG Sparkleswag'' (released under Underbelly Arcanophone records) *''Sen'jin Gyrocopter'' (as Sen'jin Gyrocopter) *''Velvet Alchemist'' (as Velvet Alchemist) =Gallery= File:Khaji_Bard_copy.jpg|A poster of Khaji and Spellcaster. File:Spellcaster.jpg|Spellcaster, Khaji's arcane-augmented guitar. File:GoldenHawkstrider.jpg|Koko, Khaji's beloved hawkstrider. _Swingin_In_Sen_Jin__by_JamieATook.jpg|Khaji on the cover of "Azeroth's Blunderbutts". ResidentKhaji.jpg|He can kill zombies, too. khajidoodle.png|Fan art by Mokou. WoW_MG_RP__Bohemian_Rhapsody_by_SekerAsar.jpg|Fan art by Seker Asar Cunnawabum. khajiveeka.png|Fan art by Veeka. 19kob5.jpg.png|Fan art by Dyonisus. foxrowan-1.png|Art by FaceRot =Related Pages= *'Armory Profile': Khaji. Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Troll